Growing Around - Script - Movie Mayhem
Movie Mayhem is the 3rd Episode script to be written by Mr Enter. He wrote it to practice a purley comedic episode. Upload Date: August 19th, 2014 Written By: Mr Enter The Script It's a Saturday morning. The Dunn family is eating their breakfast while watching television in the living room. Right now it's a news program. Timmy specifically is eating cereal News Anchor (also a child): And the kid took a toy from the store... without paying! audience goes "ooh" as in "ooh, he's in trouble Sally: Ugh, there's nothing some kids won't do nowadays! News Anchor: When we get back, some really cute kittens! Sally: Ooh, I can't wait! Commercial: Now from the makers of Doll Story, the movie you've all been waiting for. The one, the only, Captain Commando! commercial itself is a parody of G.I. Joe taken up to absolutely ridiculous levels Robert: Wow, that was my favorite series as a kid. I can't believe that they're making a new one. Commercial: You can't miss this! It's gonna be like totally awesome! It's got explosions! And ninjas! And tanks! Robert: Hey Sally, can I see it? looks at the television and sees the poster for it, and what it's rated. Sally: Sorry, it looks like it's rated KO—Kids Only. You're too old. Robert: Man, that whomps. Sally: Hey, Robbie! Language. Robert: Sorry, Sally. Are you sure there's no way I can watch it? Sally: Sorry. Maybe you can watch something for grown-ups. Robert: Eh, most of it is junk. Timmy: muffled Sally: Um... Timmy, that's not milk. That's paste. Timmy: swallows Oh, no wonder it tastes so weird. The paste went bad. Anyway, what I was saying is that Linda was talking about a movie a while ago. Robert: That's included in the junk. Linda: Hey! Well, there is one I'm looking forward to going to, Kissing in Caralot. I'm sure it'll change Robert's mind on my movies being "junk." Timmy: Awesome, I'll take you guys to the movies later today. Robert: Wait a minute, if I'm not going to see Captain Commando then there's no reason to go. Sally: Oh come on, try and have a little more fun than that. I mean, what were you planning on doing instead? Robert: Well I was going to do some studying— Sally: Yup, that settles it, you're going to the movies with Linda. It's Saturday dude, have some fun! gives a little victorious look at Robert, similar to how a sister would stick their tongue out at their brother Robert is in his room, on the computer. It's on a Captain Commando website on the door Robert: Come in enters Linda: Sally and Timmy are done with their milkshake drinking competition. They're ready to take us to the theater. at the computer screen Are you still thinking about that movie? Robert: Yeah. I just remember seeing all of them as a kid. Linda: I'm sure that Sally and Timmy will let you see it when it comes out on video. Robert: In theaters. And you know what, that's not going to stop here. Linda: You're not really thinking about going into that movie anyway, are you? Robert: Not thinking, doing. Linda: You're going to get in so much trouble you know. Robert: Promise me that you're not going to tell them. Linda: Fine I promise. Let's just go. Sally wanted to drive and I can hear her revving up the engine from here. with Sally in the car driving. She is steering the wheel crazily. Her hair flies to the right for a few seconds, and then left for a few seconds. Random Kid: Hey crazy! Where did you learn to drive?! Linda: looking outside You know, that's a good question that I don't think you've ever answered. Where did you learn to drive? Sally: head around, but is still moving wheel like crazy Learn? You don't learn how to drive. It's like walking or talking. One day, you just know how. Linda: Well, can you slow down a little? I'm getting queazy. go over a huge bump Sally: back to the roads Silly grown-ups. The point of driving is to get where you're going as fast as possible. on the breaks Sally: See, we're already at the movies. at her watch And in record time too! You guys have fun, I'm gonna see if I can beat that record on the way back. Robert: out of the car Well, see you in a couple of hours. Sally: And Robbie, don't watch that movie or you'll be in big trouble when you get home. drives off Linda: She totally knows that you're planning to see that movie. Still going to do it? Robert: Well I'm not watching Kissing in Canada walking to the movie theater Linda: Kissing in— Robert: I don't care! the ticket counter. There are various other people around, some kids on their own, some adults with kids. Robert and Linda are the only adults on their own Ticket Giver: So, what are you two going to see? Robert: One for Kissing in Kansas and one for mumbling Captain Commando Ticket Giver: What was that? Linda: He wants to see Captain Commando Ticket Giver: Uh-huh, and where are your kids, mister? Robert: I... um... don't have any? Ticket Giver: Right, such a likely story. Sorry, the movie is rated KO—Kids Only, tone meaning that you can't see it. Why don't you watch something more suited for old people? Robert: Offhandedly Because all of it's garbage. Ticket Giver: Alright, see ya then! Robert: Wait, what? Ticket Giver: Next! Linda: Yes, I'd like a ticket to Kissing in Caralot Robert: What about me? Linda: You said you didn't want to see it. Robert: Well, I'm not just going to stand out here. Ticket Giver: Come on guys, you gotta move this line along. Linda: Alright then, two for Kissing in Caralot. at the snack bar. Both Robert and Linda are waiting in line. Camera pans on the entrance to the theater with Captain Commando plastered on the door Robert: Excuse me, I've got to use the restroom. Linda: Well, hurry up. The movie starts in five minutes. runs towards the bathroom. Two kids are inside just talking. There are childish drawings written on bathroom stalls, etc. Kid 1: And did you see when Captain Commando— Kid 2: Yeah, it was all like Boom Boom Ka-pow! Robert: Well now I gotta see it. out of the bathroom shows Linda completely focused on the snack bar and looking away from the bathroom tries to sneak towards the cinema hallway where access to the theaters are while fitting music is playing. The camera keeps cutting back and forth to Linda, and it's filled with overdramatic tension. Robert sweats with fear of not being seen and there are many points where Linda almost-looks. The camera is faced at Linda when this scene ends Ticket Taker: Tickets please pans on him Linda: Ah yes, right here him two tickets is suddenly behind Robert. Linda looks at Robert Linda: Um Robbie, what are you doing? Robert: I... um... Ticket Taker: I think he was playing spy. I love seeing grown-ups try more stuff like that! to Linda But to tell you the truth, he ain't that good at it. It took him like forever to walk from here to the bathroom. Taker looks at the tickets Ticket Taker: laughs Oh, I see why you were trying to sneak away! just gives a snarky face Ticket Taker: Well, have some fun with your lovey dovey movie. go on walking to the theater Robert: to himself Blah, blah, blah. Linda: Look, you just can't see that Captain Commando movie. Why don't you just come and see my movie and enjoy it. Robert: Why would I want to see some stupid Chick Flick? Linda: But we're not watching Chickens 3, we're watching— Robert: It's a figure of... nevermind. It's just this series meant a lot to me when I was a kid. his hand on the theater door to Captain Commando Linda: Please Robert don't. Aren't you worried what Sally will do to you when she finds out? Robert: at Linda Well she isn't going to find out, now is she? Linda: No, but, I just thought that you were... never mind defeated... just enjoy your movie, Robert. enters the theater and walks up the ramp, struggling not to be seen. The theater is very crowded with kids shouting wildly, tossing popcorn all over the place. Robert sneaks to the very back of the theater Movie screen: Maximum Pictures presents— large roar is present cutting off the movie's noise as the words Captain Commando appear over the screen Robert: Gah, this theater is so loud, I can hardly hear myself think. If I want to actually enjoy this movie I'm gonna need to get closer. But... how? sees the light flickering from the screen appearing underneath the chairs and starts crawling. He keeps crawling, his expression filled with purpose until he crawls onto popcorn kernals. Robert: Ugh, they're wet says as he shakes his hand doing that someone drops a large soda on Robert's head. Robert: himself I see how it is. Well, at least I can hear it now. time is implied to pass when Robert is tapped on the back Ticket Taker: Is this seat taken? turns around and sees the kid shining a flashlight at him Robert: Um... Ticket Taker: Dude, I said it once, I said it again. You totally suck at playing spy. Now get out of here. This movie is rated KO—as in, you're not supposed to be here. Taker picks Robert up by the collar and leads him out of the theater and into the manager's office Manager: I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell your kids about this, old man. Robert: Come on, I barely got to see any of the movie. Manager: And you shouldn't have seen any of it! Robert: Would it really hurt anyone? Manager: There's just some stuff that's not appropriate for adults. enters the room Linda: Oh, Robert! There you are! I was totally worried about you! Manager: What's the meaning of this? Linda: Um, he's my husband. We were supposed to stick together and we kinda got a little bit split up. Manager: We caught him in a Kids Only movie. Linda: You know us grown-ups. at Robert You know some of us have a hard time listening. Manager: I guess you're right. I'll let you guys off of the hook this time with a warning, but next time I will call your kids. Robert: Thanks. pulls Robert out of the manager's office Robert: Wow Linda, you really got me out of some trouble there. Is there anything I can do to thank you? Linda: pulling Robert's arm Yes, you're watching the rest of Kissing in Caralot with me. Robert: You know what, I think I'll take my chances with the manager. Linda: Ha, ha, it's just starting. Robert: Eh, I needed to catch up on my sleeping anyway. Linda: There's so much to it! I mean, it's not just a kissing fest Robert: his eyes It doesn't sound too bad. I'll try to stay awake. Linda: Your vote of confidence is overwhelming. cut to them in the car Robert: Wow, that was awesome! Linda: Oh definitely. Robert: I mean, you didn't tell me that was going to be so funny! And the swordfighting! Linda: Indigo was just awesome. Robert: Totally. I can't believe it, I want to see it again. Sally: See what you would have missed if you went to see that other movie? Linda: Yeah Robert. Robert: Yeah, I suppose you're right. Sally: Don't feel too bad about it though Robbie, I'll buy the movie for you when it comes out on video. Narrator: 6 months later is in Robert's room, Sally knocks on his door and comes in Sally: As promised, here's one Captain Commando video. grabs it and looks at it excitedly Sally: Happy birthday! Robert: It's not my birthday. Sally: Yeah, but I tend to forget those kind of things, so it's always good to have a little bit of insurance. Robert: excited I'm gonna watch this right now. cut Robert: grossed-out, miserable Well, that sucked. What Mr Enter said on DeviantArt It's time for me to practice with a purely comedic episode. For once I'm not focusing on the heart or the moral, and I'll admit I'm out of my element here. So the questions are going to be a bit different. Does it make it eleven minutes? Are the characters in character? Do kids act like kids and vice-versa? Is the story sound? Favorite joke or moment? Least favorite joke or moment? Finally, is it funny? Final Score of the episode: (from A+ to F-) Yeah, I guess what we really need is a writer better at comedy than I am, especially since you can't really tell how well these jokes work unless you actually get to see them in motion.